1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote monitoring and diagnostic system which monitors and diagnoses many monitoring objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the remote monitoring and diagnostic system which monitors and diagnoses the remote monitoring object, there have been developed and proposed various techniques in which various remote monitoring methods are adopted. Some conventional remote monitoring and diagnostic systems will be described below.
One of the remote monitoring and diagnostic systems is an electric power system protection and control system used to perform remote operation and remote maintenance. In the electric power system protection and control system, a controller of the monitoring object and a remote monitoring center are connected through an intranet, and the monitoring is performed using a home page produced by an HTML language (for example, see Non-Patent documents 1 to 3).
In another example of the remote monitoring and diagnostic systems, the system includes a remote monitoring site, a plant control system, and a monitoring object plant. A monitoring and diagnostic program of the remote monitoring site monitors and diagnoses the monitoring object plant on the basis of data transmitted from the plant control system while cooperating with a plant control program mounted on the plant control system (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A system which remotely monitors, diagnoses, and maintains plural electric power plants can be cited as a still another example of the remote monitoring and diagnostic systems (for example, see Patent Document 2).
A scheduling method can be cited as a still another example of the remote monitoring and diagnostic systems (for example, see Patent Document 3). In the scheduling method, monitoring and diagnostic software is updated in consideration of a load status on each monitoring object, and whereby an influence of the load on the system, caused by periodically performing the repetitive monitoring of plural monitoring objects, is decreased as much as possible (for example, see Patent Document 3).
Non-Patent Document 1: “Revolutionizing electric power system monitoring, control, and protection system”, Ryouichi Tsukui, Fumio Masuda, and Kuniaki Suzuki, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pages 26 to 29, 1999
Non-Patent Document 2: “Intranet application electric power system monitoring and control system”, Yoshio Hasegawa, Yoshiro Ebata, and Hideki Hayashi, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pages 30 to 33, 1999
Non-Patent Document 3: “Intranet technology application to electric power system protection and control system”, Katsuhiko Sekiguchi, Shoji Tanaka, and Yoshihiro Shirata, Toshiba Review, Vol. 54, No. 6, pages 34 to 37, 1999
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3621935
Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-114294
Patent Document 3: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-282554